The Labyrinth
by PyromancerDragonGirl
Summary: "What can I do?" "Live. Live for me, Alex." Chloe has protected her brother from the mobs ever since their parents were murdered. But after they arrest her brother and threaten to kill him, she strikes a deal. If she can travel through the Labyrinth, an ancient tomb left by Herobrine, and kill the Wither at the end in 3 days, her brother will be spared. Can she do it? T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Helloooooooo everyone! :)**

**Welcome to The Labyrinth! This is my second story, and I will be doing both this one and Herobrine's Shadow at the same time, though they have no connection to each other. Don't worry, uploads will still be on time.**

**I don't need any OC's yet, though I may in the future.**

**I hope you enjoy this FanFiction! Follows, Favorites, and Reviews are much appreciated! I love feedback :)**

* * *

"It looks like we are getting low on food. I'll have to go out hunting today," I told my brother.

"You go out hunting every day," Alex muttered, almost half to himself.

"No, I go out _mining _every day. There's a difference. Though sometimes I am collecting more wood so I can finish building that bedroom of yours."

"Chloe, stay home today, please."

"I can't, not if you like to eat."

He sighed and left the stone table, heading to the bedroom we share. Alex doesn't like the fact that I have to leave every day. One would think he'd be used to it by now since we've been living this way for a half a year now, but he still doesn't want me to.

I cleared the two slices of cake he left. The small kitchen is made of the same blocks as the two other rooms in this house-cobblestone for the floor and jungle wood planks from the trees in the forest we live in.

I felt hungry as I searched the chests and the furnaces for food after eating the rest of Alex's cake, though they were all empty. _I didn't think we were _that _low. At least Alex was able to eat._

Finding nothing, I decided to leave right away. I called a "Goodbye" to Alex, though I only got a mumble in reply.

I grabbed my stone sword and leather armor from the chest next to the door. Iron is scarce around here. I've only found on vein of iron in my life that gave me an iron pickaxe I use for mining. I would have made a sword, but I had hoped to find diamonds in the cave nearby and knew I would need and iron pickaxe if I found any.

With my sword gripped in my hand, I looked left and right as I shut the door soundlessly. Seeing nothing, I ran around the back of my house and continued to run without stopping.

That's the problem with living in the jungle-the mobs. Because the dense coat of leaves blocks the sun, the mobs multiply quickly and it is dangerous to be outside. Despite the complication, it was the best place to stay hidden from the city.

Finally, my eyes were filled with bright light as I passed the last tree and burst out into the meadow. Flowers of all colors stretched across the generally flat plains. The tall grass reached around my sandals the color of gold and tickled my ankles. I squinted as my vision adjusted to the surge of light. It was a clear sky today. The soft rustling of the grass was the only thing that kept the air from silence.

In the distance I could see the city, Minelias. I used to live there before my parents were murdered. After that, my brother and I left to live somewhere where we could be away from that place. The only downside is that we cannot buy supplies. We have to get everything ourselves, or rather, I do. I take care of the both of us-I hunt, mine, dig, chop, and craft. Alex keeps asking if he can come with me, but I refuse. It's too dangerous with all the mobs and the lava in the caves and the deep ravines that swallow you up if you slip. Alex is what I live for. He wouldn't survive without me, and I love him too much to put him in that kind of danger.

I spotted a group of pigs a little ways away. As I got closer, choosing careful footsteps as not to cause them to be alarmed, I saw that there were four of them. The creatures remained calm until I attacked. Two of them sprinted away, and the other two had no clue what was going on and just ran in circles.

However, I was faster than all of them with months of practice. I killed them easily. Great! We have...dinner.

I sighed. This will be a long day.

**~*~ Time Skip ~*~**

I crashed through the door and collapsed on the cobblestone floor, too weak to call out. However, he must have suspected something was wrong, because he came out of the bedroom. His scream filled my ears when he saw me laying there.

Head spinning...dizziness...pain…

He was by my side in a second. "Chloe! What happened to you?"

I'm sure he was yelling, though his voice sound so far away. "Spider...came behind...poisoned me…"

And then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for lack of uploads! The Christmas season makes everyone busy, I am human too.**

**I hope everyone had an AMAZING Christmas, or rather, whatever holiday you celebrate. I am very excited because I got a LAPTOP! This probably means I will type more often, so more uploads, and this time I really mean it. Other than that other time when I lied and said there would be more...**

* * *

Chapter 2

I woke up to a whole bunch of water being dumped on my face. I coughed and sputtered, struggling to breathe.

"Alex!" I tried to yell at him, but it hurt to speak, so it barely came out as a whisper.

"You're alive! Thank Notch…I thought you'd never wake."

I looked around, my vision zooming in and out with the effects of the sickness. I could tell I was lying in my bed in the bedroom. Alex's bed was still nicely made up, as though he had not slept at all since I walked through the door. Now that I noticed, there were dark circles under his eyes, and his brown hair was ruffled.

"Sorry about the water. Your fever got worse, and I wanted to cool you off. At least I know you are alive."

I did feel very hot and short of breath. I gasped as a sharp pain stabbed my head.

Tears formed in my brother's eyes. "I want to take you to the city. They have medicine there that could save you."

"No. They wouldn't help us, not after what Mom and Dad did."

"Chloe, you'll die if I don't! I can barely even feed the both of us. I can't gather my own food. I'm trying to ration off what you brought home that day, but it won't last for long." His voice stumbled as tears dripped down his cheeks. He doesn't cry often. Normally, he takes his mind off his sadness by cheering up others. The only other time I saw him cry was when our parents were killed.

"I feel so useless! You're dying and I can't do anything about it. I can't live without you! You risk your life for me and I let you. Why do I let you? I couldn't go on living if you were to die. Please, I have to help you somehow! You can't die, you can't. I need you! What can I do?"

"Live. Live for me, Alex"

And everything melted away.

* * *

**I know for sure that the next update will be the New Years Special and will be uploaded on New Years Eve. That is a few days away, but I need some time with my new laptop and everything.**

**BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! For New Years, I am asking for an OC! I only need one, and this will be the Commander. I would prefer a guy, but I might pick a girl too. I'm not sure.**

**Here's what I need to know:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance: (remember it's a minecraft skin)**

**How their voice sounds:**

**Favorite Weapon:**

**Anything else:**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Hey Chloe, wake up."

Alex gently shook me. I grunted to show I was awake, but I was too weak to open my eyes.

I knew I was getting worse. My face was burning and I keep having nightmares that cause me to scream out in terror. I didn't have much longer. My life would end all because of a spider.

"Here, drink this." Alex took my hand and placed a glass bottle in it, slightly cold.

"What is it?

"Medicine. Drink."

I tried to lift my hand, but it seemed I had lost control.

"Can't."

"Here."

He removed the bottle from my grasp and placed it on my lips. I slowly began to drink the sweet liquid.

"Now sleep."

**~*~ Time Skip~*~**

I opened my eyes feeling better than ever. My fever was gone and most of my strength had returned. I lifted my hand to my face, proving to myself I could move it. _This can't be true,_ I thought to myself as I pinched my arm. Nope, definitely true. I sat up in the bed just as Alex walked in with a smile on his face.

"You're better! Take it easy, though."

"Where did you get that stuff?" It seemed a relief to hear my voice at full strength again.

"That's not important. The point is that you are alive and well again. Hungry?"

I nodded, pulling back the sheets so I could get up.

"No, you are staying in bed. What did I just say?"

I swung my legs around until they hung off the bed. "Really, Alex, you have to learn not to treat me like a baby. I am older than you, you know."

"And really, Chloe, you have to let me take care of you sometimes." And he left.

Ignoring his request, I stood up, grabbing onto the post to keep my balance. I was still surprised how amazingly one medicine cured me. Where could Alex have gotten such a liquid?

Leaving the bedroom, I wandered into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Alex turned around at the sound of the chair moving and slammed his hand on the counter.

"You don't listen to orders very well."

"Not orders made by you, I don't"

He sighed and continued with what he was working on.

"Whatcha making?"

"Cake, but I'm sure you can make some yourself, considering how much you have voiced the fact that you don't need my help."

Now it was my time to sigh. He could be really sensitive sometimes. "Oh come on Alex, you know I would have died without you."

"Hmmm."

**~*~A few days later~*~**

I placed a torch next to me, filling the cavern with light. I could see the slightest hint of lava down the path, and some iron next to it. The warmth from the lava made me shiver. Looking carefully for any mobs, I went over to the vein of iron.

The ore crumbled under my iron pickaxe. I mined two blocks before looking over the pit of lava to check for mobs.

And that's when I saw it.

It reflected in the glow shining from the lava and was very bright. The blue contrasted with the red of the liquid below. I had never found one myself, but I was able to identify it from what I learned in the city. I gasped and walked closer, trying to see if I was right.

It was a diamond.

I had found one! After months of mining, I had found my first diamond, and I even had an iron pickaxe to mine it with! I placed blocks to bridge across the lava, almost falling in with excitement.

Alex will be so thrilled!

**~*~(Another)Time Skip~*~**

I burst through the door, the diamond in the first slot of my inventory. "Alex! Alex! Come look what I found!"

I waited a little bit, but he didn't come.

_He must be in the bedroom and can't hear me._ I thought, though normally I can be heard from anywhere in the house.

"Alex?" I pushed open the door, but there was no one inside.

"Alex? Alex, where are you?"

I dropped my inventory bag I was carrying and went to the kitchen, where I then saw a horrifying sight.

Five city guards had my brother restrained and one had a blade against his throat.

* * *

**How's that for a New Years cliffie?**

**BTW if you are wondering I did change my pen name. I was once CrimsonNirnroot, now I am PyromancerDragonGirl. Savvy?**

**Next chapter will hopefully be up soon!**

**~*~Pyromancer out~*~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Remember, I still need an OC! The next chapter needs one, so I can't continue writing until I get one. You can find what I need to know in the AN of the last chapter/**

**Replies to reviews: :D (I got my first review so I can do this now!)**

**StealthPhoenixia: Thank you! I guess since only like 18 people have actually read the story so far, there aren't more reviews. BTW, after I read your review I did go eat a cookie. XD I love cookies. #cookies!**

* * *

Chapter 4

"What in Notch's name are you doing? Get away from him!" I ran to the circle of guards and tried to push them away, but they were too strong. One swung his arm and hit me square in the cheek. I fell backward onto the table, my face stinging overwhelmingly.

"Chloe! Don't hurt her; she had nothing to do with it!" Alex cried.

"Minecrafter Chloe, your brother, Minecrafter Alex, is under arrest."

I froze. "On what charges?"

"He was seen by a merchant woman in the city as he stole a Potion of Healing."

Alex was hanging his head as though he couldn't bear the shame. "I thought it would be best if you didn't know."

"So that's where you got it! You stole it from the city!"

He nodded, his head still lowered.

"Though he may have stolen it, you can't arrest him. I was sick. Very sick. I was going to die. If he hadn't gotten that potion, I would have-"

"Nonetheless, your brother still committed a crime. And according to our laws, he will be burnt in the lava pit until dead."

My heart skipped a beat. "No. You can't. You can't kill Alex. He only stole to save me! You must see reason; it was for a good cause!"

"Committing a crime is never for a good cause."

"It's okay, Chloe. I knew what I was doing. As long as your okay-"

"I am NOT okay, and neither are you! Are you just going to let them take you?"

The guard tied a lead rope around Alex's waist. "You see, Chloe, the criminal has admitted to his crimes. There is no hope for him."

They yanked on the rope and tugged Alex along as the band of guards took my brother out of the kitchen.

"Stop! I won't let you take him!" I grabbed my sword and hit a guard across the head with the hilt. They all turned to watch as he swayed, shook his head, and then turned to look at me with an angry growl.

"You will be taken to the Commander. He will do what he wishes with you."

The three guards that were not holding Alex came around to grab me. They wrestled my sword from my grip and each took and arm. The third took another lead from his backpack and tied it around me.

Alex leaned over and whispered, "Why did you do that? You just made things worse."

"I did it because I wasn't going to stand by and do nothing while they took you to your death."

He looked at the ground again as our kidnappers made us leave our home, possibly forever.

* * *

**As I said before, I NEED THE OC! Without it I cannot write any more. Oh, and I guess since I tagged the Commander with "he" that it does have to be a guy.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Chloe: How could they ENJOY my brother being kidnapped?**

**Me: Since when are you invited in the author's notes?**

**Chloe: Since my life got _destroyed_. I think I have a right to be here.**

**Alex: Chloe? Is that you?**

**Me: Arrrrg! Not you too! (Leaves in a shower of flames)**

**~*~Pyromancer out~*~**


	5. AN

This is just an author's note.

I haven't been able to upload for two reasons:

1) The website had a bug where it wouldn't let me access my story.

2) I haven't gotten an OC yet to write about.

Remember to send in your OC! It doesn't take much. If I don't get one I guess I'll just have to get one from one of my friends IRL... I wanted to ask you guys though for an opinion.

**~*~Pyromancer out~*~**


	6. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much to everyone who submitted OC's! For those who's OC's I wasn't able to use, I am very sorry. I loved all your characters and it was hard to choose. Hopefully I will be able to use the others later in the story; I will try hard to fit them in.**

**As for the one that was chosen...well, let's just say it was hard to decide, so I ended up combining them.**

* * *

Chapter 5

"I'm going to die, aren't I?" Alex said solemnly from the cell next to me.

"No, you're not. I'm going to stop them. I'll do whatever it takes."

After ripping us from our home, the guards took us to the city castle and threw us in the dungeon. It felt strange to be back. All the haunting memories of what went down that horrible day came rushing back to me, as well as the memories of before. When I was still growing up in the school with lots of friends. I remembered what it was like to learn as I sat there studying the anatomy of a creeper or being lectured on why you shouldn't dig straight down. I was so ignorant then. I didn't realize that all the safety could be taken away from me, and that I would actually need to know what I learned in school and to use those skills to survive.

I sank down to the floor against the cold iron bars. When I had left the city the first time, I had wondered if I would ever come back. Now, I wonder if I will ever leave.

Clanks sounded down the prison hall. Light filled the passageway as the guard flipped on the redstone lamps that cast an eerie glow through the place. There was a sound of pistons, and when I turned around to look, I saw the guard staring down at me, and an empty space separating my cell from freedom.

"Get up!" the guard growled. He was wearing the usual uniform-a gray suit and a red belt. "Commander Adam Burke wants you!"

"Oh, wonderful. Are you leading me to my doom, then? Shall I bring a shovel with me so I can dig my own grave?"

He was not amused, and stared me down with a piercing glare.

"Chloe, don't make things worse," Alex whispered through the cage bars.

I wanted to turn around and tell him off, but instead I didn't break from the stare.

"You tempt me," he growled. "I would like to whip that sassy mouth you have, but the Commander has given me strict orders to not hurt you."

"Oh, well then, it looks like I have the advantage. I can say anything I want and you still can't hurt me," I was about to call him a bunch of names when he grabbed my arm and yanked me to my feet. The guard took the other arm and clasped them both painfully behind my back.

"The Commander may have given me orders, but what he doesn't know won't hurt him. If you manage to survive until dawn, then I can still take away your food supply," he whispered fiercely, losing patience.

"Is that all you can do? I've spent the past few months living off of what food I can manage. I have been trained to stand that kind of treatment."

He kicked me in the leg and dragged me down the corridor without saying another word.

The next thing I know, I was standing before the Commander, in an iron block room with few windows and a map on the table in the center of the room. The Commander was wearing a red jacket with red laces, black gloves, gray pants, and brown combat boots, and had brown hair.

He had his back turned while I was shoved to my knees. He nodded to dismiss the guards, and they exchanged a look before shutting the giant doors behind them. The Commander had a shining diamond sword strapped to his back.

"You're name is Chloe, am I correct?" He said in a deep, slow voice, as he turned around to face me.

"Yes."

"And your brother has committed the crime of stealing and is going to be killed as punishment, yes?"

I nodded slowly. Is he testing me to see if I will lie? Why is he asking me questions?

"Do you happen to have any relation to two Minecrafters name Bryce and Lisa?"

I swallowed hard. "They were my parents."

"Aw yes, I remember them. They were kind; you would have never known that they would commit treason."

"They did not commit treason. They just disagreed with your decision to train the young children in combat."

"So they did. But then they also burned down the newly built school. That cost us a lot of money, you know. I guess crime just runs in your blood."

I felt rage bottle up inside me. "Stop it! Don't talk about my parents like that!" My voice dropped into a whisper and tears welled up in my eyes. "I loved them, you know. And then you murdered them. Just like you want to murder my brother."

"I do know how you feel. Don't think I don't," he turned away again and looked out the window. "I have a little sister. Lauren was young when she was taken from me by a dreaded creature called the Wither.

"A little while ago, we found a strange pyramid. Our theory is that is was left by Herobrine. Lauren and I were exploring around it. I told her we should leave it alone, but she went on anyway. Soon, she was inside an underground maze called the Labyrinth. We somehow got separated, and I heard her scream for me. I raced to her just as I saw the Wither, a black, three-headed flying monster, carry my sister away."

The doors creaked open and a small boy entered. He reminded me of Alex, because they looked slightly similar.

He walked up to the Commander.

"Mr. Commander Adam Burke, I am sorry to interrupt, but dinner is ready."

"Tell them to just bring me up some fish and leave it outside. Tell the guards to make sure no one else disturbs us."

"Yes sir, sorry sir."

"Yes, just make sure it doesn't happen again."

As soon as the boy was gone, I continued to fight for Alex's life. "But since you have lost a sibling, don't you know how awful it would be for me to lose mine? He's the only family I have now."

"You see, that's just it. Life has taken my sister away, so why should anyone else have their siblings when I can't have mine? I know my sister is alive, I can feel it. But I can't reach her. She has been torn from me. Why does anyone else deserve family when I have none?"

This is the man leading our world? "How can you say that? Listen to the selfishness in your words!"

"SILENCE! I will not stand for this! If you wish to continue speaking to me in this manor, then you can die alongside your brother."

"I would rather die than live without him," I answered sternly, and I meant it. Life without Alex would be…unbearable. I can't even thing about it.

There was silence for a few minutes. Then, finally, the Commander turned around. "I'll make you a deal. I have a task for you, and if you can complete it in three days, I will clear your brother of charges.

"I want you to enter the Labyrinth, save my sister, and kill the Wither."

* * *

**Congratulations to Raydoesminecraft and CaptainBurke for getting their OC's combined and into my story. I know I shouldn't have combined them and I should have just chosen one, but I liked them both.**

**Also, I have some news. There is a poll on my profile page asking whether I should start a new story or not (I would still continue this one of course, but I may not upload as often). I would really appreciate getting some votes on that. I actually have two polls, and the second will go up after I close the first one.**

**I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. I have done some chapters ahead of time right now, so I should be able to get them up on time for a few.**

**~*~Pyromancer out~*~**


	7. Chapter 6

**Welcome back!**

**I also have a huge announcement! I have been very excited for this for a long time, but because of requirements I could not do this before now. As being officially registered on the site for one month, I am now a BETA READER! As soon as I saw that there was an opportunity to do something like that, I went and filled out a profile and then just waited patiently (NOT) until I was eligible. If you or someone you know needs a beta reader, be sure to look at my profile! I will be posting on the forums as well in a little bit to say I am available. #iBeta**

**Replies to Reviews:**

**Raydoesminecraft: Thank you! I've seen a lot of reviews from you in random stories I read. You seem pretty popular on the site. I'm glad someone like you likes my story. :)**

**CaptainBurke: I hope it does turn out to be something great. And I'm glad you loved the chapter. And I don't know if it was raw fish he ordered. Lol.**

**StealthPhoenixia: Dem cookies doeeee. :) And yeah I really only need OC's for the commander. Who knows, maybe those extra characters might become interesting plot twists... :O**

**The cookies also reminded me of something I have on my profile in the copy and paste part. Hold on one sec...**

******(:W:) This is the Writer's Cookie. Copy and paste this into a PM or review and send it to another writer who's stories you like and tell them to put this in their profile. Let's see how many writers will receive the Writer's Cookie!**

**Cprinrin and Guest: I'm sorry I wasn't able to use your OC's for this. I do like them though. Maybe they'll become interesting plot twists like I said above. I do want to use them, it's just how that's the question... :)**

* * *

Chapter 6

"You want me to do WHAT?" I couldn't believe it. Do all that in three days, when I barely even knew what the Wither was? It's impossible!"

"You heard me. If you love your brother, you will do as I ask."

"I do love him, but what you are asking me to do is a death trap. You have trained as a soldier ever since you have been born, and you have led the army after the enderman fiasco, and you couldn't kill the Wither. What makes you think I can?"

"I don't know. Maybe because you have more experience fighting mobs than I do."

"I almost DIED to a SPIDER! I am nothing! I can't save your sister. There must be another way to make you let my brother go."

"Fine then. I'll just call for the guards to take your brother to the lava pit right-"

"NO. Don't," I took a deep breath. "I'll do it."

"Good. You have one day of freedom to prepare. We will take you to the entrance to the Labyrinth at first light tomorrow," he paused. "But if you try running at any time, your brother will be immediately taken to the lava pit and thrown in without hesitation. You have made a commitment, and I expect you to keep to it."

"Don't worry about me," I answered. I was more worried about whether _he_ would stick to our agreement."

"Enjoy your freedom, then. While it lasts."

* * *

**Yeah, I know it was a short chapter. But it was for a good cause. I'm writing a few chapters ahead of time so hopefully I won't go many days without uploading like I did earlier.**

**And I was really excited that I was going to be a beta reader, and the next chapter kinda gave me a case of writer's block (which is a disease I don't get often). Hopefully it won't last long. The next chapter should be up soon.**

**Hope you all enjoyed! LOL so much author notes stuff XD**

**May life bring you cookies!**

**~*~Pyromancer out~*~**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello.**

**Still no beta requests, still no answers on the polls. *sigh***

* * *

The Commander called for his guards to escort me to the doors.

"Don't I get to see Alex first?" I questioned as the group of guards, two of them with hands holding each of my arms, walked me along the paths of the giant stone castle.

"No. You cannot see him until you finish the mission the Commander assigned you."

I scowled. It's wrong to keep him from me. He will wonder where I went. What if he begins to think they killed me since I won't show up? What if he looses hope because of it?

"I have to see him," I ordered.

"Little girly, the Commander has kindly granted you a day of freedom, and you want to spend it in the dungeons? I will never understand you outsiders."

But he didn't change paths, and neither did the rest of the guards. They just kept walking until they reached the wooden doors, threw me out of them, and then closed the gates behind me.

* * *

**And there is the beginning of my writers block. Sorry for the short chapter - was the reason.**

**I may not have another chapter up for a long time, hopefully I will be able to get over the disease.**

**Cya all later!**

**~*~Pyromancer out~*~**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I'm back! I realized that the cause for the writer's block was that I hadn't had this part of the story planned out, so I didn't know what was going to happen and I was trying to make up stuff from the top of my head. So I fixed that problem, and I should be back to full speed again. Thank you guys for the support you've given me!**

**And I may have some surprise OC's from you guys in here...**

* * *

Wandering through the crowded streets of my old home felt strange. The tall stone buildings cast shadows over the roads, forcing it to have to be lit by glowstone lanterns at all times. Each building was a different size and shape, decorated in different colors and patterns so that none of them looked the same. I remembered walking through here with my dad as a young Minecrafter, sprinting and jumping past the others excitedly as I peeked in the window of every shop, begging to go inside and explore.

But now, that didn't matter anymore. The shops, the exploration, what goodies they may have—that was all useless to me at this point. The guards outside the castle had told me the rules of the Labyrinth. You cannot take anything with you, but you can bring one companion if you wish. You can only use the items given to you in the Labyrinth. There will be many dangers, so you must be prepared to go in, but know you may not come out.

Considering that nothing I could buy would help me, I needed to use my time for training in combat. The combat schools here were built shortly before I had to leave. My parents had forbid me ever to step inside, because I was young and they felt that it was wrong to train younglings to be violent. Though I had understood and followed the rule before, breaking it was my only chance.

The iron doors of the giant rectangular building looked ominous, as though I would be locked away forever once I stepped inside. This building was new territory, the stone walls unfamiliar. I had been curious before about what lay inside, but I would never disobey my parents. However, I did wish I could see what it was like just once. Looks like you have to be careful what you wish for, because I would much rather never go in than have to go in to train because I was about to enter an underground trap that was probably going to kill me. And if I died, my brother would die, too, because I would have failed my mission and broken my agreement with the Commander. So I cannot die, no matter what.

Taking a deep breath, I pushed open the doors with a grunt and stepped inside.

There was fighting everywhere. Groups of two each were spread out and swinging at each other with gleaming golden swords. Grunts and "huh!"'s filled the air as the combatants gave it all they had to win the fight.

A guy about my age won a fight with a girl to my left. The girl had blonde hair, a black and blue hoodie jacket with a white shirt underneath, and she was wearing jeans with black and white high tops. She was walking briskly toward me as the guy hung back and took off his gloves and dropped them on the iron block counter. I could feel him watching me out of the corner of his eye, and I didn't like it.

The girl looked pretty frustrated as she stopped in front of me and cast her golden sword to the pile by the door. She pushed up the sleeves of her jacket and pulled loose hair from her face. "I saw you watching us. If you're going to fight him, then good luck. I've beaten all the guys here to a pulp, only to fail when fighting 'the best'," she finished sarcastically. "The other guys warned me of him, but I insisted I would beat him too. I just made myself look like a fool.

"I'm Kahtara by the way. Kahtara Dragonstorm. I don't think we will meet again, but if we do, then you will know my name. Now goodbye and good luck." She walked past me and out the doors swiftly.

In the mean time, the guy had sauntered over to me. "Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" I blushed. "So you're here for a fight, eh?"

"Yes. It's my first time."

"Well, then you don't want to fight me. I don't work with beginners, only the best. I am the advanced trainer, obviously, because I fight better than anyone else here. It's probably best that you fight Josh—"

"Well, it's better that you're advanced, because I need to be advanced by the end of the day. Show me how its done."

* * *

**Sorry CaptainBurke, I'm going to change the appearance of your OC, because I'm not very fond of characters with white hair. I did decide that it was better for her to have a companion, thanks to your suggestion. It actually gave me a more interesting plot and a few plot twists... :O**

**Thank you all for reading, hope you all enjoyed. If you did, please slap dat follow and favorite button with ya forehead (XD), and especially review! I'm always excited to read new reviews.**

**~*~Pyromancer out~*~**


	10. Chapter 9

**I have a longer chapter than I've had in a while :) I think you guys are going to like it. There's action, and something amazing happens in the end. Read and find out what it is!**

* * *

"I'm Dante, for the record," he announced as he dropped the heavy sparing helmet on my head. I flinched as the thick plates of iron collided. "Yeah, strange name, I know. But personally I think it just makes me all the more unique."

He flashed a pearly white smile that made me uncomfortable. I all ready didn't like this guy much; I didn't need him showing off.

"Actually, I was only wincing at the weight of—"

A flash of gold whipped in front of my face, and I ducked just in time. The sharp edge of the blade breezed past my head with a pressure-plate-length to spare. I winced again as a few golden hairs floated to the stone floor.

Cursing, I rose to my feet. "What in Notch's name was that for?"  
He shifted his weight to one foot and inspected his blade. "You actually have pretty good reflexes. I lose most of my trainees from that first test. They get the slightest scratch and run out whimpering and screaming. Big noobs."

I growled and picked up a sword from the pile without taking my eyes of this guy in case he tried anything funny. The blade was heavy, but I had gotten a lot of strength from living in the wild. I gripped the bronze hilt tight, the spiral engravings leaving rests for my fingers.

"Come at me," he taunted, holding back his arms to appear unprotected, though I knew he was just waiting for me to swing so he could counter it. I thought hard of how I would make my first move. Should I swing and let him cast my blade away, or try to surprise him with something else?

I decided that wiping that smug grin off his face would be the most fun, so I looked around for a way to fool him.

"Come on, I haven't got all day."

I ignored him, trying to focus. I didn't really know any moves.

The stone chair next to the counter caught my eye behind me. Making a spilt second decision, I whipped around and sprinting to the block. I leaped through the air and twisted as soon as I could feel my feet touch the stone, pushing off and jumping over Dante. Rotating again, I held my sword in my right hand and swung with all my might. I could feel my muscles strain as the desperately kept the sword from falling on me as I brought it over my head. However, my efforts were halted as the blade was stopped by Dante's, hitting so fast with a CLANG! That mine was knocked out of my hand and skidded across the floor.

I stood there, breathing heavily. I expected him to let me get my sword before continuing, but I was wrong. He swung again, and I leaped for my sword lying uselessly on the ground. My body hit the ground with a thump, and I dropped a half a heart. I felt sore, but it couldn't stop me. Dante was still there, ready to strike again. Reaching out was no use; the sword was still too far away.

I rolled to dodge his attack, making sure to roll closer to my sword. He struck again, and now I could reach it. Dragging the blade towards me with the tip of my fingers, I now could fully grab it. Dante attacked again, but he was met with the clash of my blade crossing his. I caught him off guard and knocked his blade away from him, as he had done to me.

He scrambled away, the grip of his boots scraping the dirt-covered ground. I wanted to go over and get to the sword before him, but he would already be there by the time I got up. Instead, I did something that I had no idea I could do. Bringing the sword up with all my might, I threw it. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. The golden sword circled once, twice, three times as it catapulted to my target. I hoped I had aimed right, I hoped I would hit him.

He didn't know what I had done until the tip of the blade became lodged in his helmet. It was pretty amusing to see a sword sticking out of his head, but I was in too much shock to laugh. I think he was in shock too, because he still hadn't turned around.

I had won the fight. I, a beginner, had won a fight against an advanced swordsman.

* * *

**So Chloe's really good at sword fighting, but she's never held a sword before in her life. 0.0**

**Thank you all for reading! Please leave a follow, favorite and review if you enjoyed to show me you did! I really appreciate all the support I;m getting on this story. It's a great feeling to know that people like what you write.**

**~*~Pyromancer out~*~**


	11. Chapter 10

**This is Chapter 10! Since it is a decade chapter, I would like to do the usual thing you see when someone hits a milestone. Server**

**Thank you all SO MUCH for the support you have given me on this story. All the positive reviews really brighten my day. Before posting on this site, I had people tell me that I was a great writer. However, you never really know if they are just saying that to be nice or because they are your family. But with things like this website, I can get the true feeling of my writing. And to get the kind of complements you guys give me from people who have no reason not to be 100% honest means the world to me. It makes me feel so special as I read through the reviews and hear that people like my writing.**

**And I have an idea of a small way to say thank you. I am going to tell you guys my minecraft name and a server ip I play on a lot so maybe you guys can play a minecraft mini game with me! I hope I don't get in trouble for advertising. I'm not trying to advertise, I just want to give you guys a chance to play with me.**

**My Minecraft name and the ip of a server I play on most of the time will be on my profile page. If you see me on minecraft, be sure to say hi and that FanFiction sent you! I would love to get to play with some of the people who read my writing.**

* * *

I expected the same look I'm sure I had to mirror on Dante's face, but instead, his expression was blank as he turned around and removed the iron helmet. He walked over to me slowly, seemingly unfazed.

"So, was that your best?"

The question surprised me. Wasn't he going to congratulate me on being probably one of the only people who beat him in a fight?

I remained silent, unsure what would happen if I tried to reply.

"Whatever opponent you fight, wherever you are going, will probably be wearing a helmet like I did. Therefore, you would have just lost the fight. Your sword was stuck inside the helmet of your enemy. If you had thrown it harder, the blade would have gone all the way through, actually making the kill." He flipped the helmet over to show that there was no trace of the blade from the under side.

I took a step back, disgusted. "I threw it at your helmet on purpose! If you had told me that I was allowed to kill you in this fight, then I would have. Though I didn't think it was in your best interest to die today."

He laughed. "You are a beginner. You couldn't have killed me."

"Try me." I took the hilt of the sword and ripped it from his hands with the helmet still stuck to the end, swinging it back behind my head. Dante gripped his sword which he had picked up after I stuck the sword in his helmet. He met my swung in mid air—to my frustration—with a clang.

"So what are you going to fight, anyway?" He asked nosily.

"What's it to you?"

"I can make you tell me if you won't on your own."

With every time one of us spoke, we made a move with our sword. I was still really surprised that I knew the exact angle that would protect me each time.

"I'm not really sure. The Commander threatened to kill my little brother if I didn't go in this underground tunnel thing and retrieve something for him. He didn't know what exactly would be down there, but he knew it would be dangerous."

He lowered his sword for a second until he realized I was swinging again and caught it. Finally, he spoke. "Wait, you mean the Labyrinth?"

Now it was my turn to hesitate. "How did you know about that? I thought it was a secret."

"It is, but I overheard the guards gossiping about it once. You're going in there? What are the terms?"

"Yes, I am going. I can't bring anything with me except one companion, but I'm not taking anyone—"

"Can I come?"

He had barely finished the last word before I yelled, "NO!"

He faked a hurt look. "Why? It'd be fun."

"I said no! Anyway, I can only use what I find in the Labyrinth—"

"You need me, with your swordsmanship. You won't last a second."

"Shut up, or I'll leave right now."

"Good. I didn't like you anyway."

However, I didn't leave. We just continued fighting in silence until he insisted he had to leave because he was "off-duty", though the rest of the trainers were still there.

I left the building with the pressing thought in my mind that I would never return. The last time I spoke to Alex may have been in the dungeon. I had always imagined that the last place I would speak to him would be in a peaceful place, maybe lying down on the grass of a meadow as we watched the sun set, as we often do. Or maybe it would be on the shore of a large lake as the still waters reflected the moon. I never expected it to be underground, in a cold, unfamiliar place where we were held captive.

During my training, I hadn't allowed myself to think about what lay ahead, but now, as I walk by myself down the streets of my old home, I couldn't ignore it any longer.

I regret that the way I might die will be away from what is familiar. I wish I had had a chance to say goodbye to the things I love. If I never return, the last time I would have been in my home would be when I was torn from it by the city guards. If I never return, the last time I saw the city would be right now, in this moment. If I never return, I would have never had a chance to say goodbye to Alex, just like I never got a chance to say goodbye to my parents. The last words he would have ever spoke to me would be, "Chloe, don't make things worse."

Well, I have made things worse, haven't I? My entire existence makes things worse. If I had never lived, I would have never caused Alex to go steal the medicine. If he hadn't stolen the potion, he wouldn't have been sentenced to death. So in a way, I killed him. I killed my brother.

The realization pierced my heart. This is all my fault. Alex is going to die because of me.

The thoughts running through my head brought tears to my eyes. It's all my fault, there's no point in denying it.

So I just have to complete my quest. That's the only way I can redeem myself: by completing the quest.

* * *

**We are almost to the Labyrinth! Pretty exciting, huh?**

**Like I said before, make sure to check out my profile for the name and ip.**

**If you like this story, be sure to check out my other minecraft fanfic, Herobrine's Shadow.**

**Thank you all for your support, and may life bring you cookies! :)**

**~*~Pyromancer out~*~**


End file.
